Delicious Damon
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: Deleted Scene from the story Captive of her Beauty. For my birthday today I dedicate this little piece to all the fans that are so amazing in supporting us authors in our passion. Elena and Damon are snuggled up in the cave after she finally told him about her past and now something else is still nagging at her. There is something else she needs to do to help her heal. Rated M


Thank you so much for all the amazing birthday wishes and so much love! I am in awe and even having stories dedicated to me was just wow. It brought me to tears and I treasure deeply the friendships I have made on this site through the Delena fandom. You guys are amazing!

I have had a rougher week plus it being busier too. I pulled a muscle in back while dancing and picking up my 5 year old daycare little girl to twirl her around when we had a little Halloween party for them with dancing in costumes, having treats and painting pumpkins. Plus I dealt with a bladder infection and parenting my teen daughter has been such a challenge. Then to add to the busyness...my moms and my daughters birthdays were this week and mine too today and my husband took my daughter and her boyfriend and me out to the city to celebrate on the weekend to go shopping and for dinner and a movie which was such a great time. SO I have not gotten my newest chapter out for you lovely people yet and its been more than a week since the last update and I am so sorry.

This is more of a deleted scene one shot that I wrote especially you guys as a thank you for all the birthday love! It follows right after Chapter 13 Fighting Through The Pain. Enjoy all the yummy Damon and definitely take that minute and let me know what you thought! I will work on a new chapter too asap to get it out to you. Love you!

* * *

Damon's POV (Because how could I do any other POV than his on my birthday!")

I had my head back, my eyes closed in pure bliss as I felt her tongue dipping into my bellybutton. I groaned at the softness of her lips as they pressed little light kisses on the skin of my stomach and my hands found their way into her silky but still damp locks, my fingers curling around the brunette strands as I felt another groan in my throat.

"Damn baby," I breathed out and pulled my eyes open to look at her before they fell closed an instant later. My eyelids felt so heavy, my body sated from our recent love making in the water of the underground cave. The electricity from the sensations I had been feeling all over me were still lightly zipping through me at every touch of her lips to my body. Her fingers left feather light touches on my chilled skin and I shivered at the intensity of the rush I was feeling. I felt her thumb graze over my bullet wound on my hip and then run back over it again before her hand lifted from me.

There was a rush of air a moment later and I opened my eyes again to see her standing up and slipping on her red lace panties again. Before I could open my mouth I saw her reaching for my black shirt. My bottom lip went out in a full on puppy dog pout at seeing her hiding her oh so sexy body from my eyes.

Sitting up a bit, I grabbed for the shirt before she managed to get more than two buttons done up. I pulled her off balance and into my lap with a squeal and curled her into my arms. Her hands reached out to steady herself as I felt their clenching grip on my bare shoulders.

"Why…on earth are you getting dressed Beauty?" My eyes were wide and curious, a frown just barely playing on the corners of my lips. I tilted her chin down to find her eyes and she looked almost solemn. I waited for her to answer me as I cradled her in my arms against my naked chest.

She cleared her throat making me wonder how serious this actually was. We had just talked about her past and all the pain and loneliness she felt and I knew that it had brought us closer together. I felt so close to her already. We had already shared so much and I loved how safe she felt with me.

Elena opened her mouth and my eyes were riveted to her plump lips before they darted back up to her dark and widely dilated brown eyes. My hands were stroking up and down her side under my shirt that I had not let her button back up more. Her skin was so soft, the feel of it on the pads of my fingers, on my palm gave me an overwhelming sense of peace. Her body against me, as her eyes were seeking my own soothed any and all pain I felt at how fearful I was at our whole situation. She didn't even have to do anything and she calmed me.

She still had not said anything as she gazed deeply into my eyes. I finally could not stand the silence and not knowing how she was feeling. Pressing a kiss to her forehead I watched her eyes flutter closed.

"Elena, you know you can tell me anything right?" I saw her nod silently to me, her eyes focused on mine. But I could see a sadness in them and I longed to take it away. She had been so happy just a few moments ago, kissing me and beaming up at me that she would ravish me all night long. What had happened?

My brows furrowed as I ran through my head what it could possibly be. I was still tracing circles on the naked skin of her side and down to her hip as she looked at me. "If you regretted us sleeping together baby, we don't have too..."

She silenced me with a finger to my lips instantly, tugging slightly at my bottom lip ever so gently. I felt another rush of desire for her at that simple touch.

"It's not that honey. I promise you." Her gaze was intense, as I saw her swallow a lump in her throat. "I don't regret a second of our time together. I don't regret being with you at all Damon. I just wanted some time. I promise I wasn't going to leave the cave and have you worry about me. I just wanted to just sit and think and work through my feelings without dumping more on you."

"Elena," I chided gently. "Your pain is my pain. If you are hurting about anything I want you to feel safe and trust me with those feelings. Dump away baby. I want to help. Is it about your family?"

She was shaking her head again but I could see I was breaking down more of her walls. With everything we had already been through she was still shy with me. "Then what is it?" I prodded as gently as I could. I knew she had been through a lot with our close calls and then her sharing about her past. I was sure she had been emotionally through the wringer in the last 24 hours.

I waited in the deafening silence for her to reply and instead she shifted herself further back off my lap and traced her finger over the bullet wound on my hip again. Was that it?

"You have been hurt so much Damon." Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes down away from mine and studying my marred skin. I felt the fingers of her other hand slide up my back and even though I could hardly feel it, I knew she was caressing the skin that had been burned.

Tilting her head back up I already saw tears at her dark lashes. I ached every second that my beautiful girl was in pain. It felt like knives in my body to see the tears slip down her cheeks. I pulled her head to me and kissed her skin, taking her tears with each kiss.

Elena leaned down into my embrace, her head resting against my lips on her cheek. "You could have died that day on your mission. And you have no idea how much I wish I could have stopped what happened to you in the prison. I should have seen it. I should have done more after you were poisoned." Her fingers still kept running back and forth over my bullet wound, her other hand still caressing the skin of my back.

I pulled her body in closer on my lap. "You _did_ do everything for me. You were there when I was in so much pain. When I was delirious from the burn." I smiled at the memories of that night, somehow seeing all the good in it and not the horror. "You were _everything_ I needed right then and have been ever since baby."

Elena sniffled looking back at me through pain filled brown eyes. "You were everything to me too that night Damon. I was so broken and empty and I knew as wrong as it was to let you kiss me and hold me like that..." Another tear slipped down her cheek. "I needed it. I needed everything about you."

That thought made my heart soar. I laced our fingers together and rubbed my thumb over her ring bringing her hand to my lips before turning back to her. "I am here with you Elena. We are safe...here...in our little cave. I don't feel the pain from the bullet or the scalding hot pipes anymore." I studied her face, still so clouded in sadness. "What can I do? How I can I help you see that I'm okay now baby?"

I felt her fingers pull out of mine and slide up my bare chest and around my neck. She pulled my head down to her mouth and brushed kisses all around my eye, so softly and tenderly like they were little whispers of her love. I then realized she was kissing all around my black eye that Donovan had given me back on the plane.

I sat up straighter with her still cradled in my arms and knew what to do. "Elena, do you think kissing my wounds will help? I want to do whatever you need."

She nodded slowly. "I do. Every bit of your skin that as been ravaged my bullets or fire, or someone's anger, anything. I want to love every damaged part of you Damon and heal it." Her brown eyes were wide and seeking of my response. "Does that sound stupid?" Her eyes darted up to mine, a shy and unsure expression in them.

I smiled warmly at her, my heart pounding hard in the anticipation of something so selfless and awe inspiring. "Not at all. You remind me of my mother so long ago kissing any scrapes or cuts like it was magic and it didn't hurt anymore. I am yours Elena. Every part of me." I held up my hand showing her my ring that she had been so proud to give me. I rubbed my nose affectionately against hers, my eyes shining with love for her.

"I want to know everything Damon. I want to heal everything." She looked so serious and I nodded back at her.

"I know you do. I want you to do what you need too," I mumbled as I pressed a kiss into her hair. "Kiss me baby. Heal me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." I wondered if that meant she wanted to know where I got each wound but decided to stay silent right then.

Elena sat up more on my lap till she was on her knees, my legs between hers and she leaned up. I pulled the blanket more or less on top of my naked body hiding the way my body would react to her touches and kisses and tried to focus on letting her heal me. This might lead to another round of love making but for now I wanted to focus on what she needed.

My eyes closed as I felt her fingers in my hair, as they curled around my neck and up into my hair, pulling my head down slightly. She sat up higher on her knees and I nearly gasped as I felt her lips around the skin where she had stitched me up from when dick Donovan had smashed me in the head with his flashlight.

"I'm so sorry he hit you, just for looking at me Damon," she whispered softly, her sweet breath warm on my forehead. I leaned my head back against the rock behind us and closed my eyes letting my other senses heighten. Her lips then trailed down my face, and I felt her sucking in the skin of my eyebrow where there was a gash from being punched when I raced the plane to save her. Her tongue lazily traced around the healing wound as her nails dug deeper in my hair.

She was leaning over me wearing just my shirt, barely buttoned still and her lacy boy shorts and my fingers crept up her legs to cradle her bare hips in my hands as she kissed me.

God everything about her felt incredible.

I smiled as I heard her moan ever so quietly in her throat as she kissed around a bruise on my cheek. "I hate how much Matt damaged your gorgeous face Damon," Elena mumbled against my skin. "I was so scared for you when they dragged you away." She pulled my bottom lip in her mouth right where he had punched me and the skin was slightly swollen. I winced for a second before grabbing her head and pulling her lips to mine in a hungry, wanting kiss. She leaned into me, her hands pressed to my chest before they went up and into my hair again.

Damn I loved the feeling of her hands in my hair.

I tilted her head more, angling her mouth and devouring her deeper, my tongue teasing hers as I delved into her mouth. I knew she wanted to explore me more but I just could not resist those lips so close to mine.

Cradling her head and burying my fingers in her hair I opened more to her, reveling in her taste. Right now she tasted so much like pineapple, reminding me of sharing it with her and her licking down my chin and me sucking in her skin lapping up the sweet juice that morning.

She was the first to pull back and I could see her breath heaving out of her as aching brown met deep blue.

"Elena," I whispered into the air between us. It felt like there was electricity in the air just like there was in the shower that night. Our breathes mingled as we stared at each other.

She blinked after a few moments, breaking the trance and started kissing down my jaw to my neck. She tilted my head up more and I felt the warmth of her lips around the skin of my throat. "You almost died up there on the cliff when Brady was strangling you."

I knew she was right, as much as I hated to admit it. My eyes closed as she slid her body down mine more and I gasped at the feel of her breasts sliding down my chest with only the thin shirt between us. I swallowed a lump in my throat feeling nearly light headed from her kisses. "You saved me Elena. I'm here because of you." I breathed out as I felt her kiss all along the base of my neck where Brady had made large bruises with his huge hands.

"You saved me too Damon. So many times already," she echoed. She lifted her head to look at me. "You dared to let my heart believe in hope again, in love, and in living and in having a family." I beamed back at her my hands rubbing up and down her back on top of my shirt.

She moved lower now and I felt her mouth on my shoulder and she stilled her movements and I saw her studying a scar.

"Knife fight in Berlin baby. He almost got it to my throat before I twisted his arm behind his back and arrested his sorry ass." She nodded wordlessly and I felt her pull the skin into her mouth, sucking gently.

Elena kissed down my arm and I held it out in front of her showing her what she knew to be the needle marks in my veins; where the Serbians had drugged us to get us to talk. I watched her tenderly twirl her tongue around the faint markings and the kiss down further till her lips met the hard metal of the most stubborn handcuff in history. She was very aware how much I hated that I could not get it off. It drove me crazy that I could not get free of this last stupid symbol of being prisoner. She looked up in my eyes and smiled at me before trailing her lips all the way around my bruised and redden wrist from the cuff scraping it so much.

I moved my other hand down to cup her chin. "God baby, I love you so much." I felt like there wasn't enough words to say to tell her how much she meant to me. How unbelievable it was that I had found her and she wanted me too.

She kissed the inside of my wrist smiling more against my skin. "I love you too Damon. Truly madly, deeply." She pushed me down further against the rock behind me and I lay there, still naked this whole time with only the thin blue blanket covering me from the waist down. She moved to the other shoulder, her legs spread wider over mine and the shirt sneaking a bit more open, pressing her breasts against the thin fabric as she settled in leaning on my right side.

Her kisses were so slow and soothed so much in me that I didn't even know something as simple as kisses could. She licked around the skin where there were more needle marks and down my arm before moving to my chest. I sucked in a breath as she studied me in the dim light.

The moon was plenty bright for her to see what I would think I had hidden from most people. There were the faintest scars on my chest that she seemed to find by touch alone. She ran her finger over one and looked back up in my eyes.

"They burned me with their cigarettes on a mission we had in New York before Lexi burst in and found me. These are years old and I am surprised you noticed."

She again didn't say anything and moved to twirl her tongue around the marred skin of not one but she found the other two burns too. Then she took my nipple in her mouth, her hands tracing more skin on my stomach, feeling the smooth lines of muscle and I whimpered closing my eyes again.

God it felt so good.

My hands were running down her back before I slipped them in under the fabric and pulled her closer, my palms kneading the flesh of her hips as I grinded against her. "Fuck Elena. I want you so damn badly right now." I groaned and inhaled sharply again as I felt her nip lightly on my nipple before moving over to the other one and pulling it into her mouth. Her hips were locked tight to mine as she licked and sucked in the skin on my chest. I felt like I was floating, her touch felt so good.

"I want you too Damon, so much," she rasped out, her voice hoarse and full of emotion. She grinded her hips deeper against mine and I was rock hard beneath the blanket.

I wanted to end the world tour of Damon's war wounds right fucking now…

But this was for her and I did not want to ruin what she wanted to do for me. No one had ever been this selfless and tender with me and I was melting like a snowman in the sun.

Elena scooted her body lower, laying down more, her one knee between mine as she kissed across the lines of my abs. Every touch from her was driving me deeper into pure bliss.

There were more bruises on my stomach from the Captains Matt's boots as he raged on me after I held him at gunpoint. Did I blame him? No, probably not. I had a gun to his head and knife to his throat, terrified that Elena was in danger. But he was the reason for my bruised ribs and far too many damn aches and pains from the last few days.

I hated the way he had treated us at the prison and I hoped he was dead. I hadn't seen him since we crashed, so there was always hoping I never had to see his face again. Hell maybe a shark had got him as he swam away.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of wetness on my stomach and jerked my head up. "Elena?" I bent down and cupped her face. "Baby are you crying?" I watched her kissing the side of my hip where the bullet wound was, as tears streamed from her eyes.

"You said you almost bled to death Damon. That you would have...if your team had not found you." I nodded in agreement to her as I loosened her fingers from my hips to pull her up into my lap.

"But I didn't. I am right here with you. I will do everything, fucking everything in my power to get us out of here and to our future." I tangled our fingers together. "I meant it when I said I would leave the CIA for you...for us. You _never_ have to worry about anything hurting me again Elena."

I tilted my head down to find her red rimmed eyes and cradled her closer taking in the pain on her beautiful face.

"Okay Sweetheart? I. Will. Not. be another person you will lose... _ever_. We just need to have faith that we can make it off this island. That is the last hurdle to our happiness. We just need to hold on just a little longer for Stef to get here and he will. He will not let us down." I nodded to her hoping something I was saying was helping ease her fears. "All we need to do is stay safe a little longer. Get Enzo and Ric and Caroline safe here in the cave and we wait."

I knew there was a tiny part of that that I was fibbing. I needed to get a hold of that satt phone to reach Stefan or he would have no idea where to meet us. Hell he could get ambushed by the cons or worse. But Elena did not have to know that. I would figure out a way to get that phone.

She was nodding more in understanding and I felt her slip further from my lap and pull me forward. I moved letting her slide her body more behind me and felt her fingers up and down my back. Her lips soon followed and she seemed to know already where I was more sensitive and I felt shudders going up and down my spine as she found those spots again and again. She kissed where I assumed was the dead nerves in my back for I could feel her moving behind me but barely felt her lips.

Further down on my back her fingers ran up and down long smooth lines and I had no doubt she knew what they were. Her tongue traced the raised and whitened skin where I had been whipped once, and really badly too when someone had blown my cover. I again had barely made it out alive and each time I had a close call like that over the years I questioned why I was risking so much with every mission. I could count on one hand how many times I had come that close to death but it still scared me every time.

And back then, I didn't even have a love to come home to. Thinking about it right now I had no idea how Stefan did it or Bonnie even. I would _not_ do that to my Elena. Not for one second of one day have her worry about if I was going to come home alive.

I reached back, finding her hand bracing herself on my one shoulder and squeezed it gently. I didn't know what she was thinking at all right then but I knew how much she thought she could have prevented Kai from burning me. Her arms came around my neck, her lips kissing right over my tattoo before I felt her chest pressed tight to my back. I leaned my head to hers, my lips in her hair but neither of us spoke and I closed my eyes, just soaking in her presence.

Her heart was pounding hard against my back as she held tight to me. Then she lifted back up and within moments I felt her fingers run over more marred skin at my lower back. "That was where the bullet exited when the Bulgarian police shot me," I told her. "It would have been much worse if it hadn't been a through and through. I was lucky."

She grabbed my shoulders turning me to her and her glare was like fire on her face. "Alright I know not lucky. But it kept me alive longer baby." She looked like she really wanted to say something back at that but instead she moved around my body and down to my feet where the gauze she had wrapped around my ankles would still be, had I not taken it off yesterday already. The bruises were still there and some spots cuts from where Donovan had stepped on my foot digging the cuff in agonizingly.

I watched her bend down and press kisses all around my ankles just above the cuts and bruises. I was in awe of her tenderness and how well she took care of me.

I was lucky. The luckiest bastard in the world to have found her.

My heart jumped in my chest as the blanket that was draped mostly over my legs hiding my nakedness from her moved as she tugged it up higher on my thighs. She looked still insistent to examine any other wounds on me and traced over where the bullet grazed my leg when we were in the cockpit and then found another wound on my knee.

Swallowing hard at what I needed to tell her I braced myself. "When the Serbs had Lex and me...they used hammers on our knees. It was excruciating, but hardly showed any marks. The one time they had us together they slammed her knee first and I screamed at them to leave her alone. I egged them on to hurt me and they did. I was surprised it didn't have broken bones after that. But they went after me and they didn't hit her again."

Elena was so quiet and I knew she was struggling to keep it together. Her head was down and her fingers kept tracing over the skin of my knee. She moved to the other leg and I nodded stiffly to her swollen tearful eyes that looked up at me.

Again she didn't say anything and I wondered if this was actually helping or making it things worse. I felt the blanket pulled higher and she saw a scar on my right thigh and I released the tight breath I had in my throat.

"Bike accident 10 years old. I was whipping through an alley and my leg got cut on a loose nail as I biked too close to the house on the corner. Bled like a bitch. 6 stitches. I was so proud. Kicker was it was a stolen bike!" I smiled down at her and slowly the smile grew on her face. Then she laughed through her tears and I reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

I cocked my head to the side, waggling my eyebrows at her. "You are marrying _such_ a bad boy. I was a bad boy back then already, stealing bikes at 10 years old."

She laughed again and I loved the sound of her laugh. I could hear it again and again and never get tired of it. "Would you believe I was chasing after a girl that actually ignored me when I tried to get her attention after school and she just kept biking away. I stole another kids bike and raced after her."

Elena giggled and sniffled wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Oh the horror!" she laughed again. "A girl actually ignored you?"

"Hmm mmm," I smiled. "She sat beside me in science class and I was so nervous that I poured the beaker way too full and it overflowed and kinda exploded all over her shirt. She was so mad at me and I really liked her."

Elena grinned back at me. "You poor baby..." she fake pouted at me and I gave her a fake glare right back.

"Hey! I wasn't always this smooth and sexy, baby. I was the shy quiet little boy, who looked all weak, no muscles and rail thin and I had braces!"

"You did not?!" She shot me a look of complete shock and looked to be done her exploration of me and climbed back into my lap.

"I did. You don't get these amazing straight teeth with no effort," I quipped back, flashing her my brilliant white teeth. "I had to work out like crazy too, to get to look like this. I hadn't even had my first kiss then yet. I was not always the hottie you see before you."

Elena smiled and tugged the blanket so it was all the way out from between us before straddling my legs again. "Well Damon I like every damn thing about the hottie I see before me." The seduction in her voice made my legs feel like jelly. "But I think I would see past all the other stuff, the braces or you being all thin and still get lost in those intoxicating baby blue eyes Damon."

I groaned feeling her core rubbing against my still steel hard erection. God damn this woman was going to be the death of me. She would have loved skinny little 10 year old me? I wanted to flip her on her back and plunge into her right now, I was falling more in love with her every minute. How could anyone be so amazing?

"Are you done your Heal Damon tour yet?" I said hopefully but trying my best to be patient with whatever she needed. But I could barely hold back how much I wanted to make her mine right now after everywhere her tongue and lips had been on my body.

"Did I miss anything that needs my attention?" she said sweetly, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

I choked on nothing but the damn air in my mouth at that. "Did you seriously just ask me that.. _knowing_ what you are sitting on? What part of me is fucking _dying_ for attention and to be back inside you?"

She giggled again and I just knew she totally did that on purpose in saying that. "You little tease you!" I grabbed her and in one smooth motion pulled the buttons on my shirt loose and my hands snaked under it to her sides and tickled her.

We rolled around on the moss with her squealing and laughing trying to pull away from me. But I pushed past any pain I felt right then and held on to her tightly till I had pinned her down under me.

The vision before me of her naked chest heaving from trying to get away and her hair falling all over her shoulders as I held her wrists tight at the sides of her head was breathtaking. My shirt was barely on her shoulders and had fallen to the sides of her body as I pinned her down with most of my body weight.

She was laughing and smiling so purely and happily and I could not be happier. I wished I had a camera to capture that exact look on her face up at me. Her brown eyes were so wide, and blinking fast, her dark lashes like curtains to hide her eyes from me. Her lips were so plump and swollen from our kisses, her hair curling at the ends in damp strands around her nearly naked shoulders.

I bend my head, my raven hair falling down on her forehead and crashed my lips to hers, taking her gasping breath into my mouth. She fought my grip on her wrists but I held fast taking what I wanted. I knew she was loving it and it was my turn.

But this was not the time to take my time and lick and suck all over her body. No way in hell did I have that much more restraint. Every fucking touch and kiss she had given me had heightened my arousal the whole time she explored me. That restraint was shot to hell and all I wanted was to feel her warmth around me.

I wrestled with the idea of how to get her underwear off while still holding her hands down. I knew by the look in her eyes she did not want to lose our little tickle fight. Or maybe I could take a chance…that she wanted me more than to win.

I pulled back from her lips, when my brain screamed for oxygen and saw her breathing hard as well. She looked radiant underneath me, writhing and fighting my hold on her.

Elena smiled up at me her eyes sparkling with more teasing. "So am I to assume you don't want me lick and suck you somewhere else?" Her eyes were so wide and playful at me.

"Ohh yes my beautiful fiance. I will _totally_ let you lick and suck and drive me wild. But..." I lifted my head and took in a deep breath. "not now. I can not wait another fucking second to have you."

She bit her lip and I had no idea how I could possibly get harder but apparently I could. "Oh God woman! I'm dying here!" I let go of one of her wrists and my hand tugged her panties to the side in half a second and pushed into her hard and fast in the next.

I groaned instantly as I came home. "Mmm _much_ better," I managed to say.

She was home. Everything about this woman was home to me in every way.

She didn't race to tickle me and instead pulled my head down to her with her free wrist and plundered my mouth with hers. Elena tugged on the hair at the nape of my neck and I leaned down plunging in deeper and harder and faster.

"Damn Elena," I moaned against her lips and I let go of her other wrist and both my hands burrowed into her hair as I leaned on my elbows.

I smiled down at her pulling back from her lips. "I win Beauty," I said cockily. "I pinned you."

Elena threw her head back and I sucked down the column of her slender neck. "I let you win Salvatore."

I could barely hear her or I would have offered another world class one liner of mine but my mind was too lost in the whirlwind of sensations that grew every second. I wanted her to fall into bliss with me and after being so turned on for so long already I knew I could not hold it long. Every nerve ending of mine was stretched to its limits from everything she had already done.

I cupped her face in my hand, sliding my thumb down her cheek and could feel the sweat of her exertion. She gazed deeply in my eyes before I felt her body start to shake and squeeze me so much tighter. "Ohh God, Elena," I gasped out and saw her eyes roll back before she fought to pull them back to me.

There was nothing stopping everything from crashing through me like a vortex of emotion and energy. The warmth rushed out of me as we locked our eyes and I reveled in watching her coming down from her orgasm. Her breath was panting out of her, our bodies slick with sweat as I let my head fall to the crook of her neck.

I pulled myself back up once more and smoothed her hair from her face.

She was radiant in my arms and looked up at me with the deepest devotion and love in her eyes. She parted her lips and smiled, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I think we both won Salvatore."

I nodded at her weakly my whole body feeling like jelly and wondering if I was crushing her. I started to pull away but her hands darted out and pulled me back down. "Not yet," she whispered keeping me right tight to her.

"Okay not yet," I assured her and I curled my head beside hers, giving her butterfly kisses along the hollow of her throat. I purred like a kitten right by her ear making her giggle and then growled and nibbled her ear with my teeth before diving in to bite her neck.

She squealed and I loved every second of it. "You are lucky I am not a vampire or I could drink you dry right here." I growled again and bit her neck again just a bit harder this time.

"Ooh sounds sexy my big bad boy vampire! Please make me your queen. Bite me!" Elena laughed.

I laughed back at her teasing and nibbled a little gentler this time and sucked the spot I had bitten till she pulled away before I could give her a hickey. Elena pulled my lips to hers and kissed me deeply before moving her head back.

"You are so sexy acting like a vampire Damon," she giggled and kissed me again.

I grinned right back at her, pretending to show her my fangs. "I'm your bad boy vampire. Just yours."

I lay my head back down and pulled her around to lay beside me. She burrowed in against my chest and sighed, curling her arms around me. "Forever baby."

I pulled her closer and kissed her head tugging the blanket back over us. "And we will get to forever yet Elena. We will." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I yawned and closed mine praying that no more nightmares would plague my mind and that I could just enjoy being in her arms. That was all I wanted in the world right then was just to sleep peacefully in my Beauty's arms.

* * *

There you go my lovelies! My birthday gift to you on my birthday!

I hope you loved it. Please take a minute and leave me a review. I'd love to know what you thought.

This is similar to what I did in my other series and with Damon and Elena's first time making love there she explored all his wounds too. I thought it would be a sexy and healing thing for these two to do too.

Much love to all of you. Thank you so much Alaze for the story just for me. Carol and May and Lumi and Vidhi and Dawn and everyone else who was so sweet to wish me a happy birthday. It has been an amazing day full of love laughs, family and friends.

Please forgive any editing mistakes. My kids are pulling me to hang out and so I didn't take the time to look it over more. I wrote this all in one day just for you all!

I hope you didn't mind it being like a deleted scene. I just did not have enough time to give you a proper long chapter that I would have finished in time for still being posted today so I opted for this option and will get back to Caroline and Enzo and have a scene with Stefan in the plane as well as Elena flashing back to the night in the hospital. So much more to come!


End file.
